Love Comes Softly
by Seraphic Bunnie
Summary: A year has passed since Kirito has won the last battle. Klein gets into a fight and Kazuto goes to help him but Asuna gets accidentally left behind. Later on, she gets rushed to the hospital. Read to find out what happens! WARNING: A character death and emotional appeals.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Sword Art Online. I only own Kokoro and Akemi.

A year has passed since Kirito has won the last battle.

The black swordsman wakes up and shuts off his alarm. He yawns and stretches then walks downstairs trying to wake up and sees Suguha cooking over-easy eggs.

''Good morning, brother.'' Suguha greeted.

''Good…good morning, sis.'' said Kazuto, half awake.

Kazuto sits down on the crouch and closes his eyes to rest a bit more.

''Did you had a nice sleep, brother?'' asked Suguha as she toast some bread.

''Ah…it was like every other night.'' mentioned the black swordsman.

Suguha puts two plates of eggs and toast on the table and says,'' I was thinking if I could tutor you some more in school.''

''Huh? I can't. Asuna and I are gonna go to Dicey Café today.'' stated Kazuto as he eats his toast.

''Oh..that..that sucks.'' said Suguha depressed thinking she wanted to spend some time with Kazuto today.

Kazuto gets up, pats Suguha's head and says,''Sorry. Maybe another time, okay?''

Kazuto grabs his jacket and runs out the door.

Suguha beings thinking to herself. _I wonder if brother will ever notice me._ She shakes her head despite the fact that what she's thinks is crazy.

Asuna waits for her boyfriend two block away from Dicey Café. The orange brunette stares at her watch feeling impatient of Kazuto being a bit late.

Kazuto appears on his motorcycle driving in front of her and says,'' Sorry. I'm a bit late.''

''What took you so long?'' moaned Asuna.

''Overslept..?'' Kazuto questioned himself.

Asuna gets on Kazuto's motorcycle with her arms around his waist still a bit disappointed of her boyfriend being late.

A couple minutes passed and Kazuto parks in front of Dicey Café. He helps his girlfriend of his motorcycle.

The black swordsman and the lightning flash enter the café and Agil yells,''Kazuto! Asuna! Over here!''

Asuna and Kazuto sit on the benches in front of Agil.

''So..what have you two been doing lately?'' stated Agil as he puts Kazuto and Asuna on the spot.

''There's no point in asking if nothing any specific has happened.'' stated Kazuto with his head relaxing on his arms.

''Ah but Asuna's birthday is a month from now right?'' mentioned Agil as he gives the couple drinks.

''That's a month from now!'' stated the orange brunette.

''It'll go by fast.'' said Agil trying to have Asuna excited.

As Kazuto plays with his drink, a teammate who played with Kazuto in SAO comes up to him and says,'' Kirito! Klein is in a fight!''

Kazuto jumps out of his chair and runs out of the door.

Asuna falls behind a bit but follows him and says,''Kazuto! Wait!''

Kazuto turns around the corner and sees Klein struggling to fight ''this person''.

As Klein is locked in his arms, the raven-haired boy hits the person's back. As Kazuto hitted his back, he let Klein lay on the ground for a bit coughing for breath. Kazuto dodges every hit the person does. He grabs his wrist and tightens it, hinting him to stop.

Meanwhile, Asuna is still searching for her boyfriend. The orange brunette runs into a gang that wears a similar jacket like the person who is fighting Klein. The two of the gang grab Asuna's arm. She tries to kick their feet but another one has a knife and cuts Asuna's legs barely. Her legs were slowely bleeding although the cut wasn't too deep. Asuna still struggles to escape but is a bit weak. One of the mean stab Asuna close to her lung. She screams but not loud enough for anyone to hear her. They throw Asuna on the ground and run away. Asuna struggles to move but her body is slowely shuting down. Her blood comes out within seconds and is unable to stop.

Kazuto has the person locked into his arms but then he hits Kazuto's stomach and flees.

Klein gets up and says,''Thanks, Kazuto. He just came at me at surprise.''

Kazuto stretches a bit and says,''No problem…Asuna?''

''Asuna? Asuna came with you? Where is she?'' asked Klein surprised.

Kazuto and Klein begin searching for Asuna and shout out her name. Klein notices Asuna is on the ground and tells Kazuto.

''Asuna!'' yelled Kazuto as he runs to her.

Kazuto grabs Asuna and tries to wake her up but Asuna never moved a muscle. Kazuto begins to worry and panic a bit. He listens to her chest but hears nothing. Not even the littlest sound.

Kazuto gasps as he realizes Asuna isn't breathing and tells Klein,''Call…call 911!''

''R-right!'' said Klein as he takes out his phone in fear.

An ambulance comes a few minutes later. The doctors come out of the car and check Asuna's pulse on her arm. They put her in the ambulance. Kazuto and Klein sit next to Asuna across from the doctor. The doctor puts and oxygen mask on Asuna.

''She'll be okay. She'll be okay.'' said the doctor as he tries to get Kazuto and Klein calm down.

''She lost a lot of blood.'' stated the nerse as she covers her blood but her blood keeps coming out.

They take Asuna out of the ambulance and rush her into Memorial Hospital. One of the doctors begin pumping Asuna's chest but isn't much aid.

Kazuto grabs Asuna's hand and says,''Stay with me,please.''

The doctors are about to take Asuna into her room and one of them tells Kazuto,''You have to stay outside.''

''But…'' said Kazuto in the need of Asuna.

''Please. I'm sorry, truly.'' begged the doctor as he closes the door.

The black swordsman begins crying.

The doctors begin examining Asuna's body. They cover the places where she is losing blood. Her heart rate still has no beats. Complete silence. The doctors start using defibrillators. Still no results. They kept going back and forth with the oxygen mask and the defibrillators.

An hour passed and Asuna's still dead. The doctors and nerses are about to give up. Her heart rate is still silent.

After pumping her chest, they take off their gloves and say,''She's gone..''

Kazuto still waits outside with his hands on his eyes crying.

A doctor comes out with a clipboard and tells Kazuto,''I-I'm sorry. She's gone…all we did was replace her organs with new ones but…she still isn't coming back. However, we think it's from the knife. Something's odd about this weapon. You can have it…I'm sorry.''

Kazuto examines the knife as his tears fall on it. A noise comes from his pocket. He takes out his phone and sees a text from Suguha. Here's a brief conservation between them:

Suguha: Where are you?

Kazuto: I'm at the hospital.

Suguha: Why? What happened? Are you okay?

Kazuto: A…a little..

Suguha: …..

Kazuto: If you wanna come, it's close to Western Street.

Suguha: I'll be there.

Kazuto: Okay.

Suguha runs there. She enters the hospital, turns around the corner and sees Kazuto. His face is down and has no interest in anything at the moment.

Suguha puts her arms on his shoulders and says,''Brother. What's wrong?''

''I wouldn't talk to him right now.'' stated Klein depressed.

''Why not?'' asked Suguha, confused.

A doctor comes out of Asuna's room and says,'' new tried the operation. Her wounds are stitched and someone donated some blood for her…we still can't bring her back. We think there's something in her that's stopping from bringing her back but we can't tell what it is. It's…different.''

''Can I see her?'' asked Kazuto, desperately.

''Yes. You may.'' the doctor stated.

Kazuto runs into the room.

Suguha begins thinking to herself, surprised. _A-Asuna is in the hospital?!_

Kazuto slowely walks to Asuna.

He grabs her hand and says,'' Asuna…''

He hugs her and cries.

''I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you behind.'' said Kazuto crying. ''This is all my fault.''

A couple minutes passed and Kazuto walks out of the room.

Suguha comes up to him and says,''Brother.''

Kazuto walks away from her.

The next day, Kazuto and Suguha hang out at home.

Suguha comes up to him with brownies and says,''Want some brownies?''

Kazuto ignores her.

''Brother? Brother?!'' said Suguha as she waves her hand at his face.

Kazuto sighs and says,''They will never be like Asuna's''

Kazuto walks upstairs to his room.

Suguha wanders in thought of her brother.

Kazuto lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He turns and looks at his nerve gear. He gets flashbacks of him and Asuna. He begins crying after remembering them.

The night began and Suguha walks upstairs to see how her brother his doing.

She knockes on his door and says,''Brother?''

She opens it and sees his head down as he sits on his bed. Suguha walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

''Brother?'' Suguha questions again.

''I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately…I'm sorry. It's just been hard to move on…Asuna…I'm sorry.'' said Kazuto emotionally as tears slowly runs down his face.

''It can't be hard.'' said Suguha trying to cheer her brother up.

''You don't know how I feel. You don't know anything.'' stated Kazuto.

Suguha tries to see her brother's face and says,''I know that Asuna would want you to be happy and find someone else. Someone who would try to keep you Hppy.'' said Suguha referring to herself.

Kazuto slowly lifts his face up and says,''That doesn't bring back Asuna.''

Suguha comfort her brother as he cries. Suguha begins thinking. _I'm sorry, brother. If only you could move on from Asuna. If only…you can be mine._

The next day began. Suguha wakes up and remembers from what happened yesterday of her comforting Kazuto. She puts her clothes on and walks downstairs. Kazuto appears in front of Suguha putting on a black jacket and tying his black leather shoes.

As Suguha wipes her eyes trying to wake up, she says,''Brother? What are you doing?''

''Going to Dicey Café. I need to keep my mind off of things for a while.'' stated the black swordsman.

''OH…may I come?'' asked Suguha out of curiousity of what her brother may be up to.

''Sure. Why not?'' said Kazuto.

The two relatives get on a motorcycle and put safety helmets on.

A couple minutes passed and Kazuto parks in front of Dicey Café. The two relatives take off their helmets and enter the café. They sit in front of Agil. Agil gives them drinks. Suguha keeps herself occupied drinking her drink and Kazuto lays his head down staring at the ice in his drink.

As Agil cleans some glass, he says,''I heard what happened. I bet it's horrible.''

''Cause it is. If I only I can get that guy for causing it.'' stated Kazuto determined.

''Talking about the past doesn't help you move on.'' mentioned Suguha hoping to get Kazuto to stop thinking about Asuna.

Agil ignores Suguha and says,'' You can get him, Kazuto. He does play ALO.''

''Kazuto lifts his head up as Agil caught his attention and says,'' You know him?!''

''Yes, I do. He is a well known criminal. I am surprised the police haven't got him yet. Just thinking about it makes me wonder what he does ALO.'' stated Agil.

suguha puts her drink down and says,'' Well. Killing him won't bring Asuna back.''

''That's true but if he planned this. I'm sure he must know a way to fix it.'' stated Agil as he assists Kazuto.

Kazuto takes out the knife that killed Asuna, puts it in front of Agil and says,'' This is the knife that killed Asuna.''

Agil examines the knife and says,'' This came from the game itself. I wonder how he got it from the game. Maybe a lab? If this came from the game, I'm sure there's a cure.''

Kazuto grabs the knife, gratefully hearing the good news.

''So how will I be able to get the cure?'' wuestioned Kazuto.

''Like I said, maybe a lab or something with people who worked on the game. Maybe you can ask people of SDAO who also ;played ALO. It's up to you.'' Agil assisted.

Kazuto gets up, shakes Agil's hand and says,'' Thank you.''

As Kazuto leaves the café, Suguha runs after him.

Kazuto gets on his motorcycle and says,'' I'm sorry, Suguha but I'm doing this on my own.''

''But you don't know what you're doing.'' stated Suguha persuading.

''I know exactly what I'm doing.'' argued Kazuto.

''…she probably can't be saved anyway.'' said Suguha as she tried to whisper to herself.

Kazuto glares at Suguha and says,'' She will be saved.''

Kazuto drives away annoyed of Suguha's attitude.

The black swordsman begins searching for Klein for advice. He parks in front of Klein's house, gets off and rings the doorbell.

Kazuto sighs and says,'' What's taking him so long?''

Klein opens the door with a german shepard puppy by his side growling at Kazuto.

''Ah, Kazuto! Why are you here?'' said Klein a bit stressed and surprised.

''I think I know who jumped you and how to bring Asuna back.'' stated Kazuto.

''Really? I'm a bit busy now taking care of my friend's pup but come in. I want to hear this.'' stated Klein determined.

Klein picks up the puppy and calms him down showing him that Kazuto is a friend. Kazuto pets the puppy as he sits down talking to Klein.

''so what did you find out?'' asked Klein.

''I was talking to Agil about the problem. He said the guy is a criminal here and he plays ALO. This knife that killed Asuna came from the game.'' said Kazuto as he takes out the knife.

Klein gets the puppy to fall asleep, grabs the knife and says,'' Really? How did it came from the game?''

''My theory is he went to a lab or wherever the producers work on ALO.'' stated Kazuto.

''So what are gonna do?'' asked Klein as he gives the knife back to Kazuto.

''I'm gonna go to ALO to get the cure to save Asuna . She will be in the hospital for a couple weeks for investigation. I have till then. I want you to find how this knife came into reality from the vitual world.'' stated Kazuto as he gets ready to leave.

''I-I will. Good luck, Kazuto! I'll begin tomorrow cause I have to babysit this dog.'' stated Klein.

Kazuto nods and left Klein's house.

A few minutes passed and Kazuto parks in front of his house. He enters the house and notices Suguha.

''I thought you were gonna save Asuna.'' said Suguha with an attitude.

''I am…right now.'' stated Kazuto.

Suguha ignores him after.

As Kazuto goes upstairs, he says,'' You aren't very good at hiding your feelings.''

After Kazuto goes upstairs, Suguha says to herself,'' I don't want to be.''

Kazuto takes off his jacket and puts it away. He grabs and looks at his nerve gear.

''I will save you Asuna. I promise.'' Kazuto said to himself.

he puts on his gear and lays down on his bed.

''Link start!'' yelled Kazuto starting ALO.

He logs himself in and ALO examines his character data. The game states ''Welcome to ALfheim Online!''

Kirito's body slowly appears in the game as he begins flying down to the land in the game. He changed his previous spiky hair style into his old SAO style due to Yui's request. The reason for the request was that it was hard for her to sit on the spiky hair. Later, he also acquired a new coat and switched his broadsword to a new long sword, with an extra one in his inventory.

Kirito begins falling toward Thule Island. As he falls, he begins flying to avoid landing unsafely. After he lands, he checks his data. He activates Yui's heart. A glowing light appears in front of him. The glowing light appears to be Yui. Yui slowly wakes and notices Kazuto.

Yui gasps and says,'' Papa! You came back!''

Yui hugs Kirito and he says,'' Yes. I'm here.''

''Where's Mama?'' asked yui as she looks for Asuna.

''Mama…Mama's not here anymore.'' stated Kirito struggling to say the truth.

''What do you mean?'' asked Yui confused.

Kirito sits down on a log with Yui to tell his story.

''There was..an incident. Klein was…in a a fight and I went to go help him. Asuna was left behind. Some people ambushed her and she got stabbed in her lung…after I helped Klein, him and I went to go look for Asuna. We found her but she wasn't breathing. ''stated Kirito about to vry.

Yui couldn't bare to hear the truth.

''That's why I'm here. I'm here to find a cure to bring Asuna back.'' said Kirito wiping a tear.

''A cure? It takes a lot to bring an item into the real world and you can't do it by yourself, Papa.'said Yui determined to help Kirito.

''That's why I sent Klein to find out how..but right now I need to find the cure. Do you know where I can?'' questioned the black swordsman.

''I need to see the weapon that killed Mama first, though.'' stated Yui.

''But I don't have it in the virtual world.'' stated Kirito.

''You can scan it into the game.'' assisted Yui.

''Okay. I'll be right back.'' said Kirito as he puts Yui down. Kirito opens his data and logs out.

Kazuto wakes up and takes off his nerve gear. He gets off his bed and opens his desk then opens a small box.

''How will I be able to scan it into the game?'' Kazuto questioned himself as he takes the knife.

Kazuto begins going on ALO on the computer then logs onto his profile.

He spots a scan button and briefly says,'' Kayaba…''

A couple minutes passed and Kazuto wakes up in ALO.

''Papa, do you have it?'' asked Yui a bit impatient.

Kirito opens his data, takes out the knife and says,''Here it is.''

Yui examines the knife for a minute.

''This came from the underwater Temple.'' explained Yui.

''Really? Then lets go!'' yelled Kirito as Yui stops him.

''Wait! Remember what's down there? It'll be too risky to just go in like that. Maybe we should start at the Underwater City.'' suggested Yui as she holds onto Kirito's arm.

Kirito nods.

Kirito and Yui begin traveling to the ocean. As Kirito floats above the ocean, Yui gives Kirito water breathing then turns small to protect herself. Kirito dives into the ocean and begins searching for the Underwater City.

As Kirito swims, Yui says as she points out to the city,'' There it is!''

Kirito swims to the entrance. After they enter, they examine the civilians there. A few guards begin staring at Kirito.

''Maybe we should go to an inn for a little while.'' Yui suggested as she peeks out of Kirito's jacket.

Kirito nods and searches for an inn. He passes by an inn called ''The Wave''. Kirito enters the inn and sits at the table. A waitress comes by him to take his order.

''What would you like?'' asked the blond haired waitress as she gives Kirito a menu.

Kirito nervously looks through the menu and says,'' Um…shrimp and water?''

The waitress writes it down and says as she picks up the menu,'' Got it. It'll be here in 10 minutes.''

The black swordsman sighs and Yui pops out of his jacket.

''We need to make a plan to get that cure and I don't think you should on your won.'' stated Yui.

''But I don't know anyone here.'' stated Kirito nervously.

Yui begins thinking.

A guard comes up behind Kirito and pokes him with his sword to get his attention. Kirito turns around in fear of what's going to happen.

The guard briefly stares at him and says,''You're…you're the hero of SAO!''

Kirito gasps and the guard locks him into his arms so he won't escape.

''We have an outcast here!'' stated the guard as he talks to his translator.

Guards rush to Kirito. Kirito struggles to escape. The black swordsman runs out of the inn.

''Get him!'' yelled the captain pointing at Kirito.

Kirito looks back and Yui says,'' Papa! Look out!''

Kirito's head hits a pole and he falls on the ground out of cold.

A few minutes later, guards take him to the castle. They put him in front of the Sea Lord in chains. Kirito slowly wakes up and sees Leviathan.

''Why are you here?'' stated Leviathan as he stomps his staff.

Kirito gets speechless of the situation.

''Uhh..I'm here…for a cure. I'm sure you remember my wife Asuna, Leviathan. an incident happened and Asuna was rushed to the hospital. She's..dead now. Please..look at the knife that killed her.'' stated Kirito emotionally as he slips the knife out of his pocket.

A guard gives Leviathan the knife. The Sea Lord examines it and notices the name ''Kokoro'',

''This came from the temple…Kokoro. Look, we are at war here with the Abyss Lord.'' stated Leviathan angry.

''I-I just need the cure!'' demanded Kirito.

''Kraken holds the cure..maybe we can work this out.'' Leviathan stated looking at the knife,'' We don't really have a chance at the Abyss Lord right now but maybe now we do. Want to save Asuna? Come join us.'' persuaded the Sea Lord.

Yui eavesdrops the conservaton and says to herself,'' Not again..''

''What?!'' said Kirito surprised.

''Kraken holds this antidote to save a life from any injury but you can only destroy him to get it. It's the prize. So wanna join us?'' The Sea Lord persuaded.

Kirito thinks for a bit and says,'' Alright. I'll join!''

''Good. We will have a room for you to live in.'' stated the Sea Lord commanding the guards to take him to a room.

The guards drag Kirito to a room where warriors are. They take off his chains.

''You will be starting your quest tomorrow. Be prepared.'' ordered the Sea Captain.

Meanwhile at Kirito's house in the real world. Klein opens the door and says,'' Kazuto?''

Klein enters the room and searches for Kazuto. He walks upstairs to Kazuto's room. He opens the door and notices Kazuto is using his nerve gear.

He walks up to him and says,'' Already?''

Klein finds the knife and says,'' Ah! Here it is!''

Suguha goes to check on Kirito's room and notices Klein.

''When did you get here?'' Suguha asked Klein surprised.

''A..a minute ago. I was looking for Kirito and his knife. He just wants me to find out how this got in the real world.'' explained Klein nervously.

Suguha thinks for a bit and says,'' Mind if I help?''

''I guess…if you know how this weapon got here.'' stated Klein not expecting much from Suguha.

''I bet I can find out. We just need to go to ALO servers on their site. It's where I got my poster of my character.'' recommended Suguha.

''Uh..why would you have a picture of yourself on your wall?'' asked Klein unimpressed.

''Huh? I'm not gonna discuss my personal life to you.'' stated Suguha giving an attitude.

Suguha and Klein leave the room to Suguha's room. Suguha gets on the computer and logs onto her account on ALO.

''Now, we just need to find the servers. One of the them lets you access a thing to use to transfer stuff from the game.'' stated Suguha as she's on the computer.

She types in ''How to get weapons''. It comes up with and with an access to a site called '' .com''

Suguha goes on the site and says,'' This is..located close to our school. Well. Looks like we're going somewhere.''

''What? If that's the place then it's probably best if only one of us goes.'' Klein suggested.

''Alright. Then I'm going. I had more experience with ALO than you.'' argued Suguha.

'Huh? Hmph..Kazuto never asked for your help.'' said Klein trying to push Suguha awa.

''I'm his cousin. He doesn't need to. You can help him in ALO.'' commanded Suguha without hestitation.

''Do you know how Kazuto will react if he sees me there?!" argued Klein.

''You will never know until you try!'' yelled Suguha glaring at Klein.

Klein and Suguha begin glaring to see who gets their way.

''Fine!'' yelled Klein as he leaves Suguha's room.

Suguha smiles.

The next day began and Kirito wakes up in his bed. He yawns just as Yui wakes up.

''Papa? Why are you always brought into other people's problems?'' asked Yui annoyed.

Kirito sighs and goes onto his data. He equips his outfit then leaves his room and stretches his arms.

A guard comes up to him and says,'' Hey! Leviathan needs to talk to you about your quest.''

Kirito walks to the center of the castle where Leviathan is waiting.

Leviathan clears his throat and says,'' We need you to go and spy on the Abyss Lord's meeting. We need to know what he's planning.''

''What if there's an ambush? It wouldn't be wise go on alone.'' explained the black swordsman.

''I never said you'll be doing this on your own. You'll be going with Akemi. She has been working with us for a while now. Plus, she's an Undine. I hope you two get along.'' explained the Sea Lord as Akemi walks into the room.

Akemi is middle-aged with short pink wavy hair. She has sky blue eyes and wears an Undine outfit but a light pink version with a hooded coat.

akemi offers to shake Kirito's hand. Kirito shakes with her slowly.

''Now. Go!'' commanded the Sea Lord pointing out the exit

Kirito and Akemi leave the castle and begin swimming to the temple.

''There it is!'' pointed out Akemi.

Akemi and Kirito hide behind a cliff above to spy on the meeting.

''Now, we aren't suppose to interfere. Just eavesdrop.'' stated Akemi focused.

''I know what I'm doing. I've been on missions worse than this.'' mentioned Kirito.

''Sure, you have…'' said Akemi unimpressed.

Kirito glares at Akemi and notices the guy who killed Asuna.

Kirito gasps and says,'' He's Kokoro!''

''Kokoro? Leviathan said to listen to the meeting not to what the people are.'' explained Akemi trying to Kirito focused.

Kirito begins to get very angry. He grabs his sword tightly and without thinking, he runs into the meeting and tries to kill Kokoro.

''Wait! Argh! What an idiot!'' complained Akemias she chases after Kirito.

The other citizens of Abyss and leader leaves. Kirito continues fighting Kokoro. Kokoro dodges all of his attacks. Akemi swims in front of Kirito ready to fight Kokoro if he attacks. Kokoro swims away. Akemi turns around and slaps Kirito.

''Idiot! What were you thinking?! Leviathan gave us orders to spy on the meeting! Maybe you'll understand someday of how much this battle means to us!'' yelled Akemi before she swims back to the Underwater City.

Kirito looks at Akemi rubbing to bruise on his cheek where she slapped him.

A few minutes later at the Underwater Castle.

''We were…spying on the meeting like you told us but…Kirito just had to recklessly jump into the meeting and attack…look, it was an accident. Please forgive us. It won't happen again. I'll teach Kirito a lesson.'' begged Akemi.

Leviathan makes eye contact with Kirito and says,''Do you know how important this battle is to us?! If we screw up once, then it's all over!''

''I'm sorry..truly I am. I wasn't being considerate of others. I promise I won't make the same mistake again.'' stated Kirito hoping for forgiveness.

Leviathan rubs his eyes and says,'' I'll just send you two to your rooms for the rest of the day. I hope you'll understand tomorrow. Go!''

Akemi and Kirito walk to their rooms. Kirito takes off his jacket and jumps on his bed being lazy.

''What's with you? You joined us, didn't you? Why aren't you taking this seriously?'' stated Akemi looking for answers.

Kirito sighs and says,'' This battle isn't my top priority.''

Akemi grabs Kirito and says,'' I don't care if this is or nor but you seriously got to do this things my way!''

''I'm not sure if I will or not. We may not have the same reasons.'' explained Kirito trying to get Akemi to let go of him.

Akemi lets go of Kirito and says,'' And who's Kokoro?''

''He's the man that killed my wife.'' stated Kirito without hesitating.

Akemi gasps and says,'' W-What happened?''

Kirito sigh and says,'' It's a long story…well, for me. My wife and I were just hanging out. My friend got into a fight. I ran to go help him and left my wife…behind, Just as I did…she got jumped. After I helped my friend, I ran to go look for her. I found her and she…wasn't breathing. She was rushed to the hospital but they couldn't bring her back. That man Kokoro killed her and I have the evidence to prove it.''

''I'm…I'm so sorry. What was her name?'' asked Akemi emotionally.

''…Asuna.'' said Kirito spacing out.

Akemi starts to feel calm and sits down.

''So..so why are you so…overly serious about this battle?'' asked Kirito out of curiousity.

''I'm not just serious about the battle…I'm serious about the whole game. When I was 8, my mom died in a car accident. Before she did, she gave me ALO as a gift too remember her by. She taught me so much and loved me. This is all I have left of her.'' explained Akemi about to cry.

Kirito comes up to Akemi and grabs her hand.

''It looks like we're both going through the same pain.'' stated Kirito smiling and comforting Akemi.

Akemi smiles.

Meanwhile in reality, Suguha is running to find the Restriction Game Laboratory. She is carrying the knife that killed Asuna. Right after she turns around the corner, the lab appears.

She enters the room and says,'' Hello?''

A worker notices her and says,'' Hello. What do you want?''

She runs up to him angrily and says,'' I want the ability to get weapons from the vitual world to the real world banned now!''

''And why would you want that?'' asked the worker strictly.

''Isn't it obvious? This could cause danger! It's way too risky.'' explained Suguha persuading.

''We are aware of that. We just let this man Kokoro to try out this idea.'' explained the worker.

''Kokoro, huh? Did he had a knife?'' questioned Suguha giving the worker the bloodly knife.

The worker grabs it, examines it and says to Suguha's suggestion,'' We'll think about it.''

Suguha smiles and sighs in relief.

The next day began. kirito wakes up and yawns. He hits the bottom of the bed Akemi is sleeping above him.

''Hey! Wake up!'' yelled Kirito hitting under Akemi's bed.

Akemi feels too lazy to get up, rolls and falls off her bed onto the ground.

''Uhh..I hate feeling lazy. You're more lazy than I am.'' said Akemi trying to wake up.

Kirito stretches and yawns at the same time after he gets up.

''Yeah? C'mon, it's time to go.'' said Kirito as he puts on his outifit.

Akemi opens her data and puts her outfit on too. They enter the ceneter of the castle where leviathan is.

''Okay. Today, I want you two to look for any evidence around the temple. I'm planning on giving Kraken a little surprise after. Kirito..follow orders this time.'' ordered the Sea Lord. pointing at Kirito.

Akemi swims out of the castle and says,'' Don't worry. I will.''

Kirito swims out of the castle.

''You gotta take this more seriously. Go over there! I'm looking over here.'' order Akemi.

Kirito swims where Akemi pointed to and Klein swims into him from the right.

''Ah! Kirito! I found you!'' yelled Klein in excitement.

''What are you doing here? I told you…you know what I told you.'' explained Kirito rubbing his cheek.

Akemi joins the conservation.

''Yeah. Suguha's taking of it…huh? Who is she?'' asked Klein checking out Akemi.

''Oh. This is Akemi. She's helping me find the cure.'' said Kirito as he noticed Klein is spacing out looking at Akemi.

Kirito waves his hand at Klein's face and says,'' Hey? You okay? Are you lagging?''

''Is ….is she replacing Asuna for now?'' asked Klein confused.

Akemi punches Klein in the stomach hard and wipes her hands after.

A group of guards surround Kirito, Klein and Akemi. Kirito examines them and says,'' Crap. We won't be able to escape this alive.''

The guards put the three in chains. '' You'll be coming with us.'' stated one of the guards.

the guards lead them to the Underwater Temple. They wait in front of the temple. An octopus appears in front of them.

He examines them and says,'' They're the ones. Lock them up in the prison hidden in the temple.'' commanded the Abyss Lord.

A couple minutes passed and the guards throw Kirito, Klein and Akemi in the room.

One of the guards locked the door and says,'' You'll be here for a while. Have a nice day.''

The guard leaves.

Kirito starts to get angry and uses his body to bang the door down but is no use.

''That won't help anything.'' mentioned Akemi.

Kirito sighs.

Meanwhile in front of the temple, an army of guards form next to the Abyss Lord.

''They will be coming. Soon enough.'' stated the Abyss Lord.

Leviathan and his army swim toward the temple.

''Where's Kirito and Akemi? I guess we'll have to fight without them.'' stated the Sea Lord.

Both armies ready their weapons and charge toward each other in battle.

Kirito, Klein and Akemi think of a way to escape.

''This isn't my fault, is it?'' asked Klein worried.

''No…no, it wasn't. Maybe if I followed orders, we wouldn't be here.'' said Kirito blaming himself.

''Huh? What orders?'' asked Klein confused.

''I joined Leviathan the Sea Lord's war with Kraken to save Asuna. I guess I've been too focused on myself than others.'' sighed Kirito feeling down.

''Ah, Kirito. Don't be sad. I'm sure we'll find a way out of this soon enough.'' stated Klein trying to cheer Kirito up.

The door automatically opened with Yui on it.

''You didn't forget me Papa, did you?'' asked Yui smiling.

Kirito smiles.

Yui takes off their chains and says,'' Sorry. I've been busy lately.''

Yui turns small and goes into Kirito's pocket.

''It's alright.'' said Kirito pleased.

''Oh great. We have Tinker Bell now.'' complained Akemi.

Kirito glares at Akemi and they begin running out of the prison.

Meanwhile at the battle, the Sea and Abyss Lord are fighting.

''You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this.'' stated the octopus as he hits the Sea Lord.

''I bet I do.'' said Leviathan as he pulls himself together.

Kirito, Klein and Akemi appear in front of the battle and examine it.

''I'll be going to fight the Abyss Lord.'' stated Kirito as he swims toward Kraken.

''When did he became the boss around here?'' complained Akemi putting on an attitude.

''He knows what he's doing. Trust me. I've known for a while.'' stated Klein faithfully.

Klein and Akemi joined the battle with the guards.

Kirito charges at the Abyss Lord and attacks him.

''Kirito?'' said the Sea Lord surprised.

Kirito and Leviathan begin attacking Kraken at the same time. The Abyss Lord hits Kirito and Leniathan away. Kirito begins doing all of the work. He slices the octopus's tentacles off then attacks the Abyss Lord without stopping. As Kraken attacks Kirito, Kirito attacks him at the same time and stops. Kraken disappears and soon turns into data. The game states Kirito has won. Kirito's data pops up with a special cure and he smiles. All of Kraken's soldiers turn into data and disappear.

''Looks like we're finished here.'' stated Leviathan as he puts his sword away,'' You're going to be leaving. Huh, Kirito?''

''Yeah.'' said Kirito as he stares at the cure.

Kirito, Klein, Akemi and Leviathan meet at Thule Island to say their goodbyes.

''Well. I was nice meeting you, Kirito. You weren't so bad.'' mentioned Leviathan.

''Yeah?'' said Kirito smiling.

''W-What about me?'' asked Klein feeling left out.

Kirito pats Klein's shoulder.

Akemi smiles at Kirito and says,'' Thank you.''

Kirito nods. Both Kirito and Klein open their data and log out. Kazuto wakes up on his bed with Suguha sitting on his chair next to his computer. He then takes off his nerve gear and notices her.

''I-I helped with the weapon problem. I hope you're not mad at me.'' said Suguha holding the vitual knife.

''No.'' said Kazuto as he grabs the knife and puts it in a hidden box. He stretches and yawns.

''Do you have the cure?'' wondered Suguha.

''Yeah. I have to leave now, okay?'' said Kazuto putting on his jacket.

Suguha nods.

Kazuto leaves the house and gets on his motorcycle. He parks in front of Memorial Hospital.

He takes off his helmet and says,'' I'm coming, Asuna.''

He wanders through the hospital searching for Asuna. He stops by the room R-1 and hopes Asuna is still there. The he slowly opens the door and sees her. The raven-haired boy comes up to his girlfriend, sits next to her and grabs her pale hand. Then takes the cure and opens it. He gently grabs her face and makes her drink it.

''Please, Asuna.'' said Kazuto holding her hand.

Her skin slowly turns to her usual color and takes a deep breath. The orange brunette opens her eyes and sees her boyfriend.

''K-Kirito-kun?'' asked Asuna still a bit out of it.

''Asuna.'' said Kazuto smiling.

''W-What happened? Where am I?'' questioned Asuna confused.

''It doesn't matter. You're still here.'' said Kazuto as he comes closer to Asuna.

Asuna smiles and the couple kiss.

Another week passed as Asuna goes through her traumatizing event and her birthday has just begun. Kazuto, Klein and friends set up her party at Dicey Café. Before her party starts, Kazuto and Asuna hang out at Kazuto's home.

''So what do you wanna do?'' asked the lightning flash.

Kazuto thinks for a bit and says,'' How bout we hang out Dicey Café?''

Asuna glares at him and says,'' Remember what happened there?''

''I remember but I have to show you something there.'' said Kazuto as he grabs Asuna's hand.

The couple leaves the house and gets on a motorcycle. They park in front of Dicey Café. Before they enter, Kazuto wraps something around Asuna's eyes.

''Wh-What are you doing?'' asked Asuna confused.

''You'll see.'' said Kazuto as he grabs Asuna's hand.

He pulls her and opens the door to Dicey Café.

''Now. Take it off.'' stated the raven-haired boy.

The orange brunette takes off the cloth covering her eyes and notices a group setted a party for her.

''Surprise!'' yelled the group of friends.

The lighning flash soon gets excited and cheerful.

She then hugs her boyfriend and says,'' Thank you, Kirito-kun!''

Kazuto smiles.

A couple minutes passed and everyone is eating cake. Kazuto grabs Asuna's hand and says,'' May I please have this dance?''

''Yes.'' stated Asuna pleased with the party Kazuto planned.

The black swordsman and lightning flash begin slow dancing together. As they dance, a teen with short pink wavy hair peeks around a corner in the café watching Kazuto and Asuna dance. She seems a bit shy and nervous at the moment to communicate with anyone.

The End


End file.
